<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062658">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birdflash - Freeform, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Illusions of Characters Death(s), M/M, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.”</p>
<p>Robin types something into the computer on his wrist, he looks down at the charges then back at Kid Flash, “Four minutes. Let’s go.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West, J'onn J'onzz &amp; M'gann M'orzz, Kid Flash/Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin looks down at the computer on his wrist, “This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin, Kid Flash, and the Martians take off towards the platforms together. Robin drops down and lands first. He’s caught off guard and his whole body falls down to the floor. His body begins to drift towards the sphere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Martians stay in the air, while Kid Flash drops down to Robin and quickly grips his hand. They both get pulled towards the sphere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looks up and sees a metal shell, he pulls out his grapple and fires it. It latches on, the two are now hanging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Martian slowly drops Robin and Kid Flash as she brings them down to the glowing orange below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they land Robin begins taking off the straps on his chest. Kid Flash quickly makes the connection in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin types something into the computer on his wrist, he looks down at the charges then back at Kid Flash, “Four minutes. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Martians, Kid Flash, and Robin split into pairs to avoid the beams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looks back down at his wrist computer, “Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we won’t leave you.” Miss Martian protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an order. We’ll follow as soon as we blow those doors.” Robin tells her, the Martians disappear. It’s just Kid Flash and Robin now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looks back down at his wrist computer, “Ten seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kid Flash pulls down the mask, it’s Wally now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally reaches out and pulls off Robin’s- Dick’s mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes meet blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally pulls Dick in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes flicker down to Dick lips, then back up at Dick. Silently asking for permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick nods, and Wally’s hands grip his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wally gently puts his lips against Dick’s. They move in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>